Now and Forever
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Here is the last part to Odd's Feelings and Angels Watching Over Us. What happens when someone from the past shows up? Is XANA is really gone? NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Now and Forever

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: What happens when someone from the past shows? Will he let Odd and Laura stay together, or will he try to break them up? Or friend from Laura's past will mess everything up? Is XANA really gone?)

It been a year since XANA's disappeared, the gang was relaxing and enjoying the day. It was right after spring break.

"We had been thought a lot in the past year. XANA is gone, and we found true happiness." Laura said. Odd and her were sitting on the bench, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. With Laura's help, Ulrich and Odd pass their class with As. Yumi is now a senior, and the rest were just juniors. Yumi ran up to Laura and Odd.

"Guess what!" She got to them.

"What wrong?" Laura asked.

"Tomorrow, we are hosting exchange students. They are coming from Japan." She said. Laura looked up at Odd.

"Ok, how long are they staying?" Odd asked.

"A month." Yumi said. By now Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita came up to Yumi, Odd, and Laura.

"What is going on?" Ulrich said as he wrapped his arm around Yumi's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, we are hosting exchange students for a month." Yumi explained.

"Where are they from?" Jeremy asked.

"Japan." Laura said.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat. It is dinner time." Odd said as he got up. He helped Laura up. They walked to the lunch room.

Next day, the gang were at breakfast when the exchanged students walked in the lunch room. Laura got up to put her dishes away, when she bumped into a young boy who was her age.

"Sorry." She said as she looked at the boy. The boy looked at her. Laura was shocked. The boy looked like one of her old friends from her old school. The boy began to walk off. Odd walked to Laura.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I think I know that boy."

"Don't worry about it." Odd said as he wrapped his arm around Laura's waist. They putted their dishes away and went outside. The boy watched Laura. Sissy walked up to the boy.

"Hi, my name is Sissy. What is yours?" She asked.

"Jesse. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who is that girl that is with the boy who has blonde hair with a purple spot in his hair?"

"That is Laura Stone. She transferred here last year, and the boy's name is Odd."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to hang out later?"

"Sure. Maybe you can show me around?"

"Sure, I would love too."

"I got to go. See you later." He said as he got up.

"Ok. I will see you later." Sissy said as she walked off.

"It is time we meet again, Laura." Jesse said as he putted his dishes away.

Laura and Odd was sitting on the bench. Laura was thinking about the boy. Odd looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" He said as Laura looked at him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about that boy I bumped into today. I think I know him."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want a soda?"

"Yes, I would like one. Thanks."

"No problem." Odd said as he got up.

"Make mine a Sprite."

"You wait here. Ok?"

"You know I will." She said. Odd gave her a fast kiss before he jogged away. Jesse watched everything.

"This is my chance." He said. He walked up to Laura who now was looking around.

"Well, we meet again, Laura Stone." Jesse said as he walked up to Laura.

"Do I know you? How do you know my name?" Laura was shocked.

"Remember, a boy named Jesse?"

"Yeah."

"I am him."

"JESSE!"

"The one and only. You should remembered me. You left without telling me."

"I was transferred to Kadic. How did I know that I was going to go here?" Laura said. She was getting angry.

"I loved you, and you broke my heart. You were my girlfriend."

"I was not ever your girlfriend." Laura said as she got up. Jesse pushed her down. He putted both hand on Laura's shoulders. He pushed her down into the bench. She yelp from the pain he was causing her. Odd came by just in time to see Jesse going to kiss Laura. Odd putted down the sodas and ran up to Jesse. He pulled Jesse away from Laura.

"What in the world were doing to my girl?" Odd said as he kept Jesse away.

"I know her. I was just talking."

"By forcing to kiss her."

"She should be mine. I will get her." Jesse said as he walked away. Odd went up to Laura. He looked at her. She began to cry. Odd helped her up, and he pulled her to him. She cried into his shirt.

"Laura, do you want to tell me what is going on?" He asked as he stroked Laura's hair.

"Remember when I told you about my old school? Well that is Jesse that was always trying to go out with me. One day, I told one of my other friends that I was going to another school. I told her to tell Jesse. Jesse and I never dated. You are my first boyfriend."

"Don't worry about him. I made a promise, and I'm still keeping it. Are you hurt?"

"My shoulders hurt a little."

"Let's get our soda, and head to the gang. We need tell them." Odd said. Laura stopped crying. Odd putted his arm around Laura's shoulder. Laura and Odd walked to Jeremy's room.

The gang was talking about XANA's defect. There was knock on the door and Aelita went to open it. Odd and Laura came in. They went to sit on the floor.

"What's up?" Yumi said.

"Nothing." Laura said as she looked at the floor.

"Something is wrong, Laura, isn't it?" Ulrich asked. Laura looked at him.

"One of the exchange students knew Laura. He walked up to Laura, and he tried to fight with her. I came just in time. He was forcing her to kiss him." Odd explained. Laura looked back at the floor.

"Did he hurt her?" Jeremy said.

"He was pushing me into the bench, and he bruised my shoulders a little." Laura said.

"He isn't going to get away with it. He is going to be here for a month, and we are going to keep him away from Laura." Ulrich said.

"He isn't going to hurt her again." Odd said as Laura looked at him. He gave her a smile. She smile back at him.

"Let's go out. It is one year since XANA defected, and we should have fun." Aelita said.

"Let's go then." Odd said as he got up. He helped Laura up.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked.

"There is a new cafe opened up just a few weeks ago." Odd said.

"Let's go there." Laura said.

"I need to go get my money out of my room." Yumi said.

"Me too." Laura said too. The gang followed Yumi to her room. She ran in and got her money. Then they went to Laura's room. She came out with her money. She brought some more just in case. They went to the café. They order their drinks. They sat outside. Sissy and Jesse walked by. Jesse saw Laura sitting next to Odd.

"Sissy, I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want one?" He asked.

"No thanks. I got to go, but can you find your way back to Kadic?"

"Yeah. See you later." Jesse said as he entered the café. He order two double large mochas. He paid the clerk and made his way to the gang. Odd looked up to see Jesse.

"Guys, trouble coming." He said quietly. Laura sat closer to Odd. Odd grabbed her hand. Jesse got closer. He sat down at the table. The gang told Jesse their names.

"Sorry about earlier, Laura dear. I didn't mean too. When I saw you this morning, I was surprised to see you. I brought you a double large mocha." He said as he handed it to Laura. Odd watched him closely. Laura took the drink. Laura got mad. She stood up, and she looked at Jesse.

"You haven't change at all. You are still a jerk. You always tried to get your way with me. Plus I am not your Laura dear." Laura said. She took off leaving the gang shocked. Odd got up and followed Laura.

"What did you do to her?" Yumi asked.

"I never saw her get this mad before." Aelita said.

"Laura and I went to school together when she lived in Japan. One day she moved without telling me, and today I went crazy because I saw her." Jesse explained.

"You made her mad, so you thought if you by her a mocha, thinking it will change her mood." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to make her angry." Jesse said again.

"Just hope Odd can calm her down. She is really mad." Yumi said.

Meanwhile, Odd found Laura in a tree in the woods. He climbed up and sat next to her.

"Every time you get mad, you are in a tree, hiding."

"Hi, Odd."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. One reason I transferred schools is so I can be happy. I want to get away from Jesse. He was pushy. He tried everything in his power to make me love him, but didn't work. Even now, he is trying to make me fall in love with him."

"Don't worry about him. I will let him hurt you."

"Thanks Odd. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get back to the rest. They are worry about you."

"I better say sorry to them for the way I acted. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Odd said as he jumped out of the tree. He helped Laura out of the tree. Odd's cell went off. He went to answer it, but Laura grabbed first. She answered it first.

"Hello, Ulrich."

"Laura, where are you?"

"I'm with Odd. Why?"

"Everyone is worry about you. When you took off, we thought you were kidnapped again."

"Don't worry about that. It has been a year since all of those things happen."

"Good. Can I talk to Odd?"

"Here he is." Laura said as she handed the phone to Odd.

"What's up?"

"I'm warning you now to watch Laura closely. Jesse is after her. Yumi heard him talking to Sissy. Sissy told him about Laura's work outs in the mornings."

"You know that I'm never up that early."

"I know. Yumi can watch her. They work out together."

"Yeah. I got to go. Jesse is coming."

"Ok. I will call you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Odd said as he hanged up the phone. Jesse walked up to Laura. Odd putted his arm around Laura shoulders.

"Laura, I'm sorry what I did. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and when I saw you with him. I got mad, but I know that you and Odd belong together. So can we hanged out like we use to?"

"I guess so. No more stuff like this morning." Laura said.

"Ok." Jesse said. Laura's phone went off. She went to answer it.

"Hi, Yumi. What's up?"

"Do you all want to go to the lake tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time do we have to meet you?"

"About ten. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Laura said as she hanged up her cell.

"Who was that?" Odd asked.

"Yumi. She wanted to know if we wanted to go to the lake tomorrow."

"What did you tell her?"

"Yes. Jesse, do you want to come?"

"Sure, Laura dear." Jesse replied.

"Meet us by the gates." Laura was getting mad a little. Odd notice this and putted his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok. I got to go, but I will see you tomorrow, Laura dear. Bye." Jesse said as he left Odd and Laura.

"Is that wise to bring him after what he had done?"

"Don't worry. You will be with me. The rest of the gang won't let anything happen to me."

"Ok." Odd said as he kissed her. They started to walk back to school.

The gang met by the gates in the morning. Jesse showed up. (A/n: It is Sunday.)

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich hissed.

"It is ok, Ulrich. I told him to come. He promises that he won't do anything like yesterday. You promise, right Jesse?" Laura asked.

"I promise." Jesse said.

"Here comes the bus." Aelita said. The bus stopped in front of Kadic. The gang and Jesse got on the bus. Laura and Odd sat next to each other. Yumi and Ulrich sat behind Laura and Odd. Jeremy and Aelita sat in front them. Jesse sat across from Odd and Laura. They settle down for the hour bus ride to the lake. Laura was reading a book. Jeremy and Aelita were watching a DVD on Jeremy's laptop. Yumi was sleeping on Ulrich's shoulder. He was sleeping. Odd listen to his cd player. Jesse was writing a letter. The bus finally stopped at the lake. Odd woke Ulrich and Yumi by shaking them.

"Why did you wake us?" Yumi said.

"We are at the lake." Laura sated. The gang got their stuff and exited to bus. Jesse followed them.

"So, how far this lake is?" Jesse asked.

"Just behind this tree." Yumi said as she moved some branches out of the way. Jesse couldn't believe his eyes. The lake had the bluest water. Laura and Odd went down to the beach.

"Last one in is a rotten egg." Odd said as he ran into the water.

"Not if I first get you." Ulrich said. Yumi and Laura putted their towels down on the sand. Jeremy and Aelita walked up the girls.

"Hey, Laura! Are you coming in?" Odd asked.

"In a few." Laura said. Jesse putted his towel next to Odd's. He ran into the water. Aelita and Jeremy walked into the water slowly. Laura went to a waterfall that filled the lake with water. She stood at the edge of the rocks by the waterfall. Everyone looked at her.

"Don't tell me that she is going to dive of that." Jeremy said. Laura jumped. Everyone was watching her as she hit the water. In few seconds, Laura swam to the surface. Odd swam to her.

"WOW!" All he could say. Laura started to laugh. Jesse swam next to her.

"Hello, Odd?" Laura said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Odd shook his head and looked at Laura.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"Laura and I took swimming lessons when we were younger. Laura always got the blue ribbons. She worked hard. That is why I tried to get her to love me, but I stole her cd player and lost it. I told her I will buy her a new one, but she said it was ok. How did you ask her out?" Jesse asked.

"Laura and started to talk online a lot. When I found out she was coming to Kadic, I couldn't believe it. My other girlfriend, Sam, left me for another boy, so I started to talk to her more online. She told me that I should let Sam go. When she first started to go to Kadic, I made friends with her, and I found out she was the girl I was talking to online. A few days later, I asked her out, and she said yes. We had a back to school dance, and Yumi, Aelita, and Laura sang at it. She had been through a lot." Odd said as he watched Laura go to the beach. She lay down on her towel. Jesse looked at Laura.

"She is an angel. She will be mine." Jesse thought. He had something hiding in bag. It has been a hour. Laura was asleep on her towel. Odd was next to Ulrich. Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy went to set up lunch.

"Hey, Ulrich. Let's bring Laura back into the water." Odd said as he looked at Laura.

"Are you sure we should?"

"Yeah. We took her swimming, and she fell asleep." Odd said as he started to get out of the water. Ulrich followed him. They went up to Laura. They grabbed her and throw her into the water.

"ODD AND ULRICH, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!" Laura yelled. Yumi sneaked right behind Ulrich, and she sacred him. He jumped in next to Laura. Laura and Yumi were laughing. Odd didn't notice Jeremy and Aelita (who had silly string) were right behind him. They covered Odd in silly string. By they were done coving Odd, everyone were out of the water and eating. Laura and Yumi cooked everything.

"Man, I glad Laura and Yumi knows how to cook." Ulrich said.

"I glad Laura is mine. Her cooking is outstanding." Odd said. Yumi and Laura just rolled their eyes. After everyone ate, Laura lay down on her towel. Odd notice that Laura is acting weird. He went and sat next to Laura. He made sure they were out of hearing from the others.

"What is wrong, Laura?" Odd said. Laura looked at him.

"Something is going to happen. I have been feeling all day. Jesse is going to do something. He didn't tell you that he is in a gang. The same gang that Herve had."

"Don't worry about anything. Let's go swimming." Odd said as he got up. He pulled Laura to her feet. He grabbed her hand, and together, they ran to the waterfall. They climbed the rocks by the waterfall.

"What is Odd and Laura doing up there?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like Odd has one of his smiles on his face." Ulrich said.

"Where is Jesse?" Yumi asked. The gang saw Jesse on the other side of the waterfall.

"Jesse, what are you doing up here?" Laura asked.

"Jumping with you." He replied as he tried to get over to the other side.

"Sorry, I'm jumping with her." Odd said. Jesse found a tree laying across the waterfall. He across the waterfall by using it. Jesse got close enough to Laura. He pulled out a gun. Laura saw and grabbed Odd. Laura pushed Odd off of the waterfall. Jesse walked up to Laura.

"Well you might have saved you boyfriend, but it won't save you." Jesse said as he went to grab Laura. Laura knew only way out is to jump in to the waterfall. She jumped just when Jesse pulled the trigger. The bullet missed Laura. It hit a tree.

"You can't get away!" Jesse yelled as he shot bullets into the water. Laura fell down the waterfall. The gang watched the whole thing. They were in shock. Odd swam to the waterfall. He was hoping to find Laura. By now the gang was over there too.

Laura swam up to the surface. She saw the gang over by the waterfall. She couldn't move her left arm. One of the bullets hit Laura's left arm. She was on the other side of the waterfall. She saw Odd swimming around the waterfall. She used her right arm to swim past the waterfall. She heard the gang calling her.

"I'm over here!" Laura yelled back. Yumi heard Laura, and she started to swim in the way Laura was.

"Laura, where are you?" Yumi yelled.

"Over here." Laura yelled back waving her right arm. Yumi saw her and swam up to her.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked as she got to Laura.

"Yeah, but I can't move my left arm." Laura said. Yumi saw the blood coming from Laura's shoulder.

"Laura, I think you got shot. That is the reason you can't move your arm. I'm going to help you. I'm going to get Odd." Yumi said as she went to get Odd. She returned with Odd and the rest of the gang. Odd swam up to Laura. He saw blood coming out of her shoulder.

"Laura, thank goodness that you are alive." Odd said as he hugged Laura.

"Let's get back to the beach so I can look at that." Jeremy said. Laura wrapped her right arm around Odd's neck. Together they swam back to the beach. Once the gang was back on the beach, Jeremy ran over with his first aid. He putted gloves on.

"I need some water to clean up the wound." Jeremy said. Yumi pulled a rag out of her bag. She went over to the lake. She got the rag wet and brought it back to Jeremy. She handed it to him.

"Thanks. I'm going need to pull the bullet out." Jeremy said. Laura looked at him. Her face turned pale. Odd held her hand.

"Is that wise?" Ulrich said.

"Yes. If I don't take it out, she could die before we can get her to the hospital." Jeremy stated.

"I'm not going to the hospital. Take the bullet out." Laura said. Jeremy got the tweezers out. He was them to grab the bullet. The bullet wasn't too far in. He pulled it out. Laura was crying. Odd held her hand. She tighten her grip on Odd's hand. Jeremy cleaned the wound, and he banded it up. Then he washed the bullet off. He held up the bullet. Laura looked at it.

"That caused all the bleeding?" Aelita asked.

"Yep. That is only kind of bullet. There are so many out there." Jeremy said to Aelita.

"We need to tell the police." Ulrich said.

"No, I have a plan." Laura said. The gang formed a circle around her. She told them about her plan.

Meanwhile, Jesse was watching the gang.

"What are they doing down there? I better find out." He said as he began to walk down the path. Laura knew he would be coming soon.

"Let's go back to school." She said. The gang looked at her funny.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"Jesse is coming." Laura said. The gang got there things and headed to the bus stop. When they got there, the bus was coming. It stopped for them. They got on the bus, and went back to the school. When they got to the school, the gang changed. Jeremy ran to the factory. He checked on the supercomputer. He found out that someone restarted Lyoko. He grabbed his cell and called the others. Laura answered her cell.

"Hello?"

"Get to the factory. XANA is a wake. Someone activated the supercomputer."

"Ok, we are on our way." Laura said as she hanged up. She found the others and told them. They ran down to the factory. They met Jeremy.

"Who would activate Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"Just some kids that were bore. Ready for one more time fighting XANA?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, do you still have the program from last time?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"If XANA is back, we need to be in our Lyoko form."

"Where is XANA?" Odd asked.

"In Jesse. That is the reason he was doing all of those things. XANA was trying to get me. He is still mad from last time." Laura said.

"Let's do it then." Ulrich said.

"Head to the scanners, and I will have the program ready." Jeremy said.

"Aelita, can you help Jeremy?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. I think I can give you my powers, Laura. I don't know if that will help any, but you need them." Aelita said.

"Thanks Aelita. I promise to use them well." Laura said as she headed for the elevator. The gang went down to the scanner room. Jeremy and Aelita had the program going. Ulrich and Odd entered the scanners first. When they came out, Laura and Yumi entered the scanners. When the girls came out, they met up on the top floor.

"Be careful. I don't want to lose you all." Aelita said.

"Don't worry. We promise we will come back to you." Laura said.

"Let's go and kick XANA's butt for the last time." Ulrich said.

"How do we find XANA?" Yumi said.

"Leave that to me." Laura said. The gang left the factory. Laura went to the park. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi followed Laura's plan. They hide in the bushes next to Laura. Jesse (a.k.a XANA) showed up.

"Well, well here we are. You and me alone." Jesse said.

"That is what you think, XANA."

"You know who I am. How?"

"I knew Jesse wouldn't hurt me. He loves me. You knew that, so you took over his body after some kids freed you."

"Very good, but I will kill you."

"Bring it on." Odd said as he stepped out of the bushes. He had his arrows ready. Yumi and Ulrich were behind XANA. They attacked at once. XANA grew two more arms. Ulrich started to run with his sword ready. XANA saw Ulrich coming, and he grabbed Ulrich and threw him into Odd. Odd and Ulrich fell on the ground past out. Yumi threw her fans, but XANA caught them and threw them back at Yumi. Yumi didn't have a chance to duck. Her fans hit her. She felt on the ground past out. Laura was the only one left. Laura knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes, and she summoned all of her power. Power from the others, helped her to transformed. The gang turned back to their Earth form. Laura changed into an angel. The gang woke up and watched her. Laura opened her eyes. She grabbed a feather, and it turned into an arrow. She shot XANA in the chest again.

"Is that all you have? You are weak." XANA laughed. The gang woke up to see them in their Earth form. They saw Laura fighting with XANA. Laura wasn't doing good. XANA had got more power.

"We need to help her!" Odd said.

"How? We gave her our power." Yumi said.

"If we don't do something, she will lose, and XANA will take over the world." Ulrich said. Odd's cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Odd, I might found a way to give a little more power to Laura, but it will…."

"But it will do what?"

"Kill her."

"Odd, if that Jeremy. Tell him to do it. I'm willing to give my life to save the world. Don't worry. I promise I will come back some how." Laura said as she shot XANA in the leg.

"Would it really kill her, Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"Yes it will."

"Is there any other way?"

"No." Jeremy said. Odd looked at Laura. Laura gave him a smile.

"Do now." Odd said. A beam of white light came from the factory. It hit Laura. The gang covered their eyes. Laura transformed again. She was dress in a white shirt with a lone white shirk. Her wings were bigger. She still had her bow. The gang opened their eyes to see Laura. Jeremy and Aelita came running up to the gang.

"WOW!" Yumi said.

"Laura, is that you?" Odd asked.

"Yes it is." Laura replied.

"Just because you have new powers, you think that you can stop me." XANA said. He charged at Laura with his sword. Laura flew up into the sky. She grabbed an arrow. It turned in to a while sword. Laura flew down and hit XANA in the back. XANA felt some of his powers leaving his body.

"Give it up, XANA. You are losing to me." Laura said.

"NEVER!" XANA yelled. He charged at Laura again. Laura dodged XANA's attack, and she hit him in the arm. XANA grabbed his arm.

"This ends now. I'm sick of you coming back." Laura said. She raised her sword.

"GATE OF TIME!" Laura yelled as made a circle with her sword. The circle went around XANA. XANA felt himself coming out of Jesse's body.

"No, I won't go." XANA said. Laura flew up and held XANA down. The gate opened up, and it pulled XANA and Laura in. There was a white light, and when the gang woke up, they found Laura gone. Odd ran up to the spot where the final battle was. He found the locket Laura wore. He began to cry. The rest of the gang walked up to him. Yumi was crying in Ulrich eyes. Jeremy held Aelita as she cried into his shoulder.

"Laura, where are you?" Odd said. The gang stay there for a few hours. It was getting dark. Yumi putted her hand on Odd's shoulder. Odd just sat at the spot where Laura disappeared. He held Laura's locket.

"Odd, it is late and let's go in." Yumi said.

"Go. I want to stay here for a little longer." Odd said. The gang left Odd alone. They picked up Jesse's body. When he knew that the gang left, he began to cry again.

"Laura, why did you leave me? I love you." Odd said as he looked at the sky. Feathers began to fall. Odd notice this and stand up. He turned around to see Laura was standing behind him. Odd stand there in shock.

"I told you I will come back to you." Laura said. Odd just stand there. Laura walked up to him. She put her hand on his face.

"Laura, is that really you?"

"One and the only. I promised you I will come back, and I didn't break my promise." Odd pulled Laura to him, and he began to cry.

"I thought I lost you. When you went into that gate of time, I thought you left me." Odd said as he looked at Laura.

"I love you, Odd. No matter. You and I are supposed to be together. That is why I was able to return. Yours and the gang's love brought me back."

"Laura, I love you." Odd said looking at Laura's face. The feathers disappeared in to the sky. Odd kissed Laura for a long time. When they finally broke, Odd pulled Laura closer to him.

"Let's get the others." Laura said.

"Why?"

"You call them asking them to meet you here, and I will hide in the tree. When they come, we surprise them. You have something that you wanted to show them."

"Laura, this one of the reasons I love you. Here I go." Odd said as he began to dial Ulrich's cell. Laura went and hided in the tree near by.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ulrich. I have something I want to show you. Get Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi here where the battle ended."

"Odd, what wrong?"

"Just come."

"We will see you in two minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy was in Jeremy's room.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked.

"Odd. He wants us to meet him where the battle was."

"Let's go." Aelita said. The gang got up and headed out to the park.

Odd sat by the tree. Ulrich saw him and ran up to him.

"What is the matter?" Ulrich asked. By now the rest of the gang had caught up. Odd stand up.

"We have a surprised for you all." Odd said.

"What do you mean we?" Aelita asked. All the sudden, Laura jumped out of the tree. She stood up. The gang was shock. Odd held his hand out, and Laura took it.

"Is that really you, Laura?" Yumi asked. She had tears running down her face.

"The one and only." Laura said. Yumi came up to Laura and hugged her. Yumi let go.

"How did you come back?" Jeremy asked. He hugged Laura. He let her go.

"Your love pulled me back before I went to the other side." Laura explained.

"I don't care. I got one of my best friends back." Aelita said as she hugged Laura. She let go of Laura.

"Laura, I glad you are back." Ulrich said. He hugged Laura. He let go of her.

"I told you all I will be back. How is Jesse doing?" Laura asked.

"He is in the nurse's office. He is resting." Ulrich said. Laura yawned. Odd notice this.

"Let's go to back to school." Odd said.

"Ok." The gang said as they began to walk. Odd and Laura walked behind the gang.

"Laura, here is your locket." Odd said as he handed it to Laura.

"Thanks. Why don't you put it on me?"

"I would love to." Odd said. Laura moved her hair, and Odd putted the locket around Laura's neck.

"What are you two doing back there?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing." Laura and Odd said together. Yumi just rolled her eyes.

"Hurry, up." Ulrich yelled. Odd grabbed Laura's hand and they walked back to school. Jesse woke up. He remembered everything.

Next day, the exchange students were getting ready to leave. Jesse walked over to Laura.

"It was nice to see you again, Laura dear. Sorry for trying to killing you, and for hurting you." Jesse said as he grabbed Laura's hands.

"That's it. Stop calling her Laura dear." Odd said.

"She doesn't mind. Do you Laura dear?" Jesses asked. Ulrich punched Jesse in the face.

"I will write you everyday. Read this when I'm gone." Jesse said as he handed Laura a note. Laura putted the note in her pocket. Jesse got on the bus. The gang watched the bus pulled out of the school.

"Thanks, Ulrich." Laura said.

"No problem." Ulrich replied.

"Are you replacing?" Odd said in a sad, but joking way. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Never. I love you." Laura said.

"I'm hungry." Odd wined. Everyone laugh. They walked to the lunch room.

Laura was in her room. She was thinking about what happen today. She remembered the note in her pocket. She took it out and read it.

It said, "Laura, if you are reading this, I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the pain from the years. When I saw that day when I came, I was happy and angry. I was happy to see you, but I was angry at you for not telling me that you've move. When I saw Odd, I notice how much he loved you. I knew that you were happy with him. I was just angry at him. He had you, but you taught me an important lesson. You taught me that if you loved someone, you should let them go. I love you from the first time I saw you. You are truly an angel. Tell Odd to take care of you. If you ever need to talk to someone, you have my address. Take care, and someday we will see each other again. Love, Jesse."

Laura was crying by the time she was done reading the letter. She pulled out her memory box, and she putted the letter in. She got into PJs and went to bed.

A few months later, when Yumi was just about to graduate, Ulrich proposed to her. She said yes. Just a few days later, Jeremy proposed to Aelita. She also said yes. Odd and Laura got ready for summer break. Odd met Laura's foster parents. To Laura's surprise, her parents loved Odd. Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy came for the summer. They talk about the weddings. One night, when Odd and Laura was on a date, Odd proposed to Laura. She said yes. Ulrich's, Aelita's, Odd's, and Laura's senior year was just relaxing. Ulrich went to college to become a soccer play, while Yumi study to be a teacher. Jeremy and Aelita went to college. Laura study to be a vet, while Odd study to become an artist. The following summer after everyone graduated, Yumi and Ulrich were married. Just a few months later, Jeremy and Aelita were married. In May of the following year, Laura and Odd were married. Yumi and Ulrich had a son and daughter named Nick and Amy. Aelita and Jeremy had two boys named James and Chris. Odd and Laura had two twin girls named Kimberly Ann and Serena Marie. Kimberly looked like Odd, and Serena looked like Laura. They live in peace, knowing XANA is gone forever.

(Author's note: Here is the last part of Odd's Feelings and Angels Watching Over Us. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks to all who asked for another story. NO FLAMES PLEASE:) Demongirldog)


End file.
